Numerous plastic parts are fastened to conventional motor vehicle bodies, for example bumpers, spoilers, grilles, interior lining, or a console. High demands are made here in particular on the bumpers, for example with regard to their fit and their stability. In the publication DE 10 2006 039 685 B4 it is proposed to fasten a bumper, including bumper covering, to a motor vehicle. In this arrangement, a vertical adjusting arrangement is provided that has a screw at least indirectly connected with the body, in order to adjust the bumper covering vertically, so that an independent adapting of the bumper covering to the body or respectively to a part connected to the body occurs independently of actual tolerance deviations.
It is at least one object to present a bumper fastening structure for a motor vehicle that improves connecting of the bumper onto the motor vehicle. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.